See what Pizza does to you?
by The Random Cookie
Summary: Me, Ayla, Rose, Tsuki, Ayame and Akiita/Shilen get turned into 4 year olds by some weirdo pizza. We all travel to many, many other worlds. What chaos will occur? T Cuz I can. More or less an anime Crossover
1. Dinner and TV, normal right? WRONG

Mookie: -spinning in circles- LALALALALALALA!!!

Ayame: Mookie!! Stop it!! Breathe for once!!!

Akiita: -facepalm-

Mookie: Anyways, onto the disclaimer,

Ayla: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Mookie: -sigh- Go ahead.

Ayla: We don't own FMA, sadly.

Mookie: -nodnod-

Tsuki: Sadly.

Mookie: Most of this will be in my PoV.

Mookie,Tsuki, and Ayame: AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**See what pizza does to you?**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner with all my friends. Normal right? Definately wrong. Ayame, Akiita, Ayla, Tsuki, Rose Tsuba(I thought I'd put you in this one as a thanks), a good friend of mine, and me, Mookie. _Ding Dong! _"I got it!" I yelled, running to the door and grabbing the pizzas before the pizza guy could tell the door was opened. "Everybody dig in!" I said, plopping down the many boxes of pizza onto the table. "Does this pizza...Look strange to you Rose? It does to me." Ayame said. "Nah. It's pizza!" Rose said, picking up another slice. "Hey!! FMA's on!!" Ayla yelled, fumbling with the remote. "Give it here." Akiita sighed, taking the remote and turning on FMA.I immediately ran to my spot on the couch, the edge, and plopped down. Rose jumped and landed sideways on the arm of the couch. Tsuki raised up a sign with a 7.5 on it. "I agree. 10 for the jump, 7.5 for the landing." I said, trying not to crack up. Akiita sat down on the other side of me, and Ayla jumped into her lap. (THIS IS NOT YURI YOU PERVS!!!! A/n: We really do this. I sat down outside, and then one of my friends sat in my lap, someone else sat in her lap, and then another sat in their lap. It was a big group hug) Ayame sat down next to Akiita and Ayla, then Tsuki sat down on the other end of the couch. We were all singing and dancing along to the opening, Ready, Steady, Go!! Here was the definition of anime fangirls. After approxamately three or more hours of anime fangirl-ishness, mostly from Rose and I, we had all crashed on the couch. Somehow, Rose and I had ended up hugging eachother and Akiita, being Akiita, had pictures for blackmail. What we didn't know, was that, slowly, we were shrinking, and FMA characters were appearing in the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOTHE NEXT MORNINGoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Poke poke._ "Errggghhhhh..." _Poke poke. _"Errrrggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!" "Come on!! Wake up!!" Said a voice only a true anime fangril would reconize. Although, oddly enough, it wasn't me who started freaking out. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!EDO-KUN!!!!!" Rose squealed, running around in circles. Akiita thwapped the fangirl in the back of the head and sighed. "Stupid fangirls...Wake us all up why don't you..." She mumbled. "OH MY GOD!!!!! EDO'S TALLER THAN US!!!!!" I yelled, half joking, half serious. Since true fangirls(which we are), know basic stats, we knew Ed was only 4'11"/5'4". And most of us were taller than him, and younger than him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK OF DUST SO SMALL HE CAN BE SQUISHED BY ANT?!!!" Ed yelled. Rather loudly at that. "Uhhh...Fullmetal, they're four year-olds." Roy stated calmly. Tsuki, who does NOT like being woken up, immediately perked up and began running around in circles with Rose yelling, "ROY-KUN!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I took the time to thwap Tsuki in the back of the head to calm her down. "Hold up a sec, what do you mean, by 'They're four year olds'?!" Ayame asked, rather angrily. Put simply, Ayame is someone you don't want angry. It's the same with Akiita. "Uhhmmm...Brother? You should really calm down. Your scaring the little kids." Al stated. Ayame immediately ran over and gave Alphonse a big hug. (Yes, he's human. :D) I grabbed Rose's collar and dragged he over to an empty spot. "If we look like four year-olds, why don't we act like them." I said, grinning evilly. "You mean, like last time?" Rose asked, an evil grin beginning. "Oh yeah. But better. You tell the gang?" I grinned. "You bet." Rose immediately ran off whispering in all our friends ears. A scream was heard from Ayla as she saw that she really was a four year-old. "MY HAIR!!!! It's not blue anymore." She whined. I ran over to her and took her back to the living room. "Big Ed?" I said sweetly, tugging on his sleeve. "Hm?" He said, looking down at me. "I'm sorry we called you short." I said innocently, hugging him. Over his shoulder, I grinned at Tsuki, who did the same thing to Roy, and Ayame did the same to Al. Rose ran over to Ed and gave him a big hug too. Akiita hugged Roy with Tsuki, and Ayla hugged Alphonse with Ayame. "Our mommies won't be back for a looooong time. Who gonna take care of us?" Rose and I sniffed when Ed put us down. Without hesitation, Al said, "We can take care of you! We can probably get back to Central, and take care of you guys there!" He glanced over at Ed, who had the same look on his face he did when Al wanted to bring home a cat. "Please? For us Big Ed? Tsuki's medicne is on top of the fridge. We can't get to it. You can take care of us! We don't cause much trouble!" Rose and I said, sniffling. To Ed, Al and Roy, it looked like we were about to cry. Ayla sniffled and joined us, along with Tsuki, Ayame, and Akiita. "Come on big brother! They're four years old! What could they do?" Al pleaded. "Oh all right...But if I regret this, they're coming back here. Got it?" Ed finally said."Okay! Thanks big brother!" Al said. "Yay!! Thank you Big Ed!!" Rose yelled, dragging us all off to one of the bedrooms. "Well, we got them to believe us." I said. "Yes, now we've got to get the portal to stay open!" Rose said. "Portal?" Tsuki asked. "All you need to know is that it lets us get to other worlds." Rose said. "I knew there was something about the pizza..." Ayame muttered. "Anyways, apparantly, we're going to Central Amestris now. We've got to keep up the act for as long as they're around." Ayla said. I nodded. "Sorry about the whole medicine thing Tsuki." I said, hugging her. "No problem Mookie." She replied. "How long do you think we're gonna be in Central?" Akiita asked. "I dunno... A few weeks...Maybe...Don't forget, once the portal's open, we'll bee travelling, but, we can come back here whenever we want when it's open...If we can keep it open.." Rose said. Popping up from a pile of clothes I was rummaging in, I said, "We're gonna have to get clothes in Central. We dont have anything that will fit us now..." I looked around at what everyone was wearing. Ayla was wearing a purple dress, and had ribbons in her hair, Ayame was wearing a dress that made her look like a baby doll, as was Akiita. Rose and I both were wearing blue dresses and had sparkly ribbons in our hair. Tsuki was the only one of us that looked semi-normal. She had jeans and a gray tee shirt on. "Lucky..." Akiita growed to Tsuki. Tsuki scratched the back of her head and grinned. "Well, lets get going..." I said as I ran back to the living room. "Are you finally ready?" Roy sighed. "Uh-huh" Tsuki nodded. Ed mumbled something about us being annoying little brats, clapped his hands and put them on the carpet. "Whoa!" We all gasped as an area of carpet glowed purpleish pink. Ed, Al and Roy grabbed all six of us and entered the portal thing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1! Sorry there wasn't much randomness in this one, but trust me, there will be more randomness and chaos in the next chapters! And Two Tailz, did I make you right? What is that mysterious portal everyones talking about? Why are we all four years old? And how did Ed, Al and Roy get here? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter of, SWPDTY? You will R&R right? Right? 'Cuz if you don't, you dont get another chapter. Who else do you want to babysit us? Well, tell me! REview!! Be warned, if the character you requested doesn't appear, it does not mean I ignored you. It means I don't know that anime or know someone who does. So, Sayonara,

Mookie(The Random Cookie) 3 3 3 3

PUSH THE BUTTON!!!

\/


	2. Welcome to Amestris! Home of evil plots!

Mookie: Yayz! We gotted reviews! -dances-

Ayla&Tsuki: We dun own FMA...Or any other anime...Sadly...

Ayame&Akiita: -facepalm-

Mookie: Here's Chappie 2!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**See What Pizza Does To You?**

**Chapter 2**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Welcome to Amestris...Uhh...Erhhmmm...Who are you anyways?" Ed said boredly as we got out of the portal.

"The name's Mookie." I said, while Ed choked back a laugh.

"Mookie? Thats...an...i-interesting name." I glared at him evilly and he shut up immediately. Hey, just because we looked like four year-olds, doesn't mean we always had to act like them.

"I'm Rose."

"Well, I'm glad someone has a semi-nornal name." Another glare from me was earned.

"Yo. I'm Akiita."

"Uh-huh."

"Call me Tsuki"

"Ok..."

"The name's Ayame"

"Interesting..."

"Ayla here."

"Okay...Well, You all have very..." He paused. "Unique names."

"Uhhmmm...Ed?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me suspisciously.

"What?"

"We're gonna need some clothes." I glanced over at Akiita, who looked ready to strangle the next person who talked to her.

"Oh. Tell Colonel Useless. He has acesss to Military Funds..."

"Okai!!!" I ran back to the gang to explain it all. "Tsuki, your up. Wait, no. Akiita?" There was my mistake. I really shouldn't have talked to her...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! Homicidal 4 year-old!!!!" I yelled, runnng as fast as I could away from Akiita, who was trying to strangle me.

"Edo-kun!!!! Help me!!!!" I yelled as I ran to hide behind Ed, Al and Roy, who were looking at us very strangely. "This happens a lot. Akiita is always trying to kill Mookie for one reason or another." Ayame explained.

"Defense pattern Gamma! Gamma!!!" I screamed, for Akiita was already closing her hands around my throat. Ayla did a backflip and grabbed onto Akiita, trying to pull her away, to no avail. Ayame followed, doing a backflip followed by a spin. She landed next to Ayla, and began yanking at Akiita's arms. Following them, Tsuki jumped on a trampoline, (_'How did that get there? Then again, that always happens'_ I thought) did two frontflips, landed on the ground, slid, and tripped Akiita. She was still holding onto my throat. "Fwerudsvncvaofrtqwoi owiefash lksdfhasl afh!!!" I said, which translated somewhat to, 'GET HER OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Rose jumped, backflipped, spun, and frontflipped, then joined in the pulling. Meanwhile, Ed, Al and Roy were staring. As were a whole lot of other people including, Hughes and his family, Jean Havoc, Armstrong, and the rest of the Military.

"Sir, do you know them?" Riza asked.

"Sadly Hawkeye. I do." He responded.

"How old are they anyways Mustang? Four?" Came the voice of Hughes..

"Well, they look four, but they're really, like 13 or so."

After a few more minutes of staring, questions, and jumbled up words, they finnally got Akiita off me. "Please, please! Keep her away from me. She almost killed me that time." I said, still unsure if Akiita would try and murder me again.

"Wait a minute, she's tried killing you before?" Alphonse asked.

"Uh-huh. Loads of times. That's why we have the defense patterens. They're usually for when Akiita tries to murder Mookie for some reason. But, we also use them for when Mookie tries killing Tsuki." Ayame explained.

"Or when you try killing Mookie!" Tsuki yelled.

"I feel special." I said, shrinking into my portable corner of woe. (AKA, the Emo corner)

oOoOoOoOoOoO AT THE CLOTHING SHOP oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One thing that they should have learned by now: Never, ever let us go shopping unsupervized. Who knows what we will break, buy, and/or explode.

"I just want out of this dress. I want out of it NOW!!!" Akiita yelled, ready to explode.

"Then go! Go buy something. I dont know what Ed did, but we look a little like our old selves. But we only have two hours. That's how long the disgiuse will last."

"Grrrr..."

"Eheheheh...I'm just gonna, you know, go shopping now..." (A/n Can you figure out where I got that line? The real line is: 'I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now' Now do you know? Well, message me with the answer! Back to the story now) I ran off to a Levi store so I could buy something better than the dress. _"What ever your wearing when the disguise wears off, well, what ever clothing your touching, will shrink back down to size when you shrink" Ed had said right before they entered the mall. _

"You guys, we've gotta find that portal. Who knows where it'll turn up. We also need to get Roy's gloves from him." I explained.

"But why his gloves?"

"I think you know why..." An evil grin was spreading across my face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, we all exited the mall loaded in shopping bags. Mostly Tsuki's. (A/n: Sorry Tsuki! Had to do it!) We had all made it back to Central HQ just in time.

"Where were you! We thought you wouldn't make it back?" Roy lectured. Meanwhile, while Roy was lecturing, we were planning how to get his gloves.

"I'll do it." Ayame said

"Are you sure Ayame?"

"Yes. This is how we'll do it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OooohhhhCliffie. Now will you R&R? Please?? Why do they need Roy's gloves? What is this mysterious portal? Find out next time in SWPDTY? Where should they go next? You tell me! REVIEW!!!!

Mookie

\/


	3. Pigs,Cats,Gloves,Ninja Oh my!

Mookie: Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, I've busy with school and al that junk. But, heres the long overdue Chapter THREE!!! -continues spazzing out-

Ayame: We dun own FMA, or Naruto and the Akatsuki

Everyone else: -nodnod-

Mookie: One more thing. We have some special guests this chapter, by special request from friends. We have, Fredrick the Stalking Pig, Jan the Stalking Pig Killing Cat and a few more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**See What Pizza Does To You**

**Chapter Three**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Previously on SWPDTY:

_"I'll do it." Ayame said_

_"Are you sure Ayame?"_

_"Yes. This is how we'll do it."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay then. We're all set." I said with finality. Truth be told, I was a little apprehensive about this whole thing. I mean, what if we messed up? What if we got caught? Ayame is plenty sneaky but... "Hey, Mookie, you okay?" Ayla asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled slightly. The whole thing would go down tonight.

"Well, we've got" I looked at a clock "Four and a half hours to get ready for this." Most of that time was spent wandering throughout Central headquarters, mapping it out gingerly.

"We do have that stone right?" Ayame asked.

"Y-yeah! What makes you think we dont have it?" I asked, trying carefully not to let it slip that I had lost the stone...Again. A purple hue was coming from underneath one of the doors. "Hey, isn't the stone purple?" Tsuki asked. Ayame grinned evilly.

"You lost the stone again didn't you Mookie?"

"Ma-maybe." I said, trying to slip away. Ayame sighed. "I swear! We can't trust you to do anything! Well, let's go get it back...AGAIN! Rose, act all cute and get the stone back."

"Yes Ma'am!" As if Ayame was leader now, Rose immediately went off to go fetch the stone.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I made in a stupor 25 of the time, but I know as well as Tsuki, okay maybe not Tsuki, but I know as well as the next person that YOU are NOT leader!" I yelled angrily. Before Ayame or anyone could say anything, I continued. "I may be shy sometimes! I may not go running gallantly into anything! I DON'T CARE! I was elected leader way before this!" As I finally finished yelling, everyone stared at me with a look of shock. Ayame reached a hand out to me, and I ducked away.

"Mookie, I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you felt this way. I...I'm really sorry. It's just, that you can be really clumsy sometimes... And I thought..."

"You thought what?! That you could do a better job? I can do just fine as leader! I may be a little slow, but I can still do a great job!" I sank down to the floor and my body began to quiver as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Mookie..." Tsuki said as she kneeled next to me.

"I really am sorry Mookie..." Ayame said softly.

"Oh no. Dont you start crying too." Akiita said. I stood up, still leaning against the wall, and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Hey, what's going on? We heard yelling." Ed said, coming out into the hallway where we all were.

"We're fine. Just had a little bit of an argument." We all smiled sweetly and left back to our room. _"Oink Oink"_ The sound startled all of us.

"Wh...What was that?" Rose asked finally returning with the stone.

"Oh...That..." Edward said, scratching the back of his head. _'Why must he follow us?!'_ I thought to myself. "There's this pig. It keeps following me around. Alphonse named it Fredrick, the Stalking Pig." We all looked at him strangely, and he finally walked away.

"Well then, now we know we're not delirious, we have exactly 30 minutes until we get those gloves, open the portal, and leave for now."

"What do you think the portal will do to us this time? Remember what happened last time?"

"I'd rather not remember that one thank you."

"So, what do we do until then?" Ayla asked.

"We pack. As soon as we get the gloves, all of us will open the portal, and we'll see where we end up."

"Now I feel real safe." Tsuki said sarcastically. _"Meow." _The sound startled us all. Instantly we all looked at Akiita. "Going cat again Akiita-Chan?" Ayame asked

"No. I didn't say anything." Akiita said.

"I wonder what that was then….."

"It was a noise. Whoop de do." Tsuki said nonchalantly. A gray cat with a menacing look in its eyes stepped into the room.

"Hey, maybe it's one of those rogue kitties I read about. Remember? No, wait. Didn't we meet one last time we went traveling?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah. That was when you got the really bad scratch."

"Oh yeah. Hey kitty, do you have a name?" As if it understood, the cat shook its head. "How about we call you…Jan?" Almost excitedly, the cat nodded. Before we could say anything else, the cat ran off.

"Hey! It's time!! We gotta get going!" Immediately, we gathered up our things and ran for it. First, we quickly, yet quietly snuck off to Roy's office.

"Ayame, you know the plan." I said. She nodded and picked the lock on the safe where Roy keeps his spare gloves. As it opened, each of us immediately grabbed a pair and booked it outside.

"To the alley!!"

"Don't even start that again Mookie." Tsuki sighed. We made a sharp right turn into an alleyway and dropped our things.

"Ready?" I asked. Surprisingly, I was a little nervous myself. Mumbled "Yeah"s were heard throughout all of us. "Okay then. Let's do this." Ayame dropped the stone in the middle of the circle we had formed. A purple light filled the entire alleyway and a few yelps were heard as we were all dragged through the portal.

"Oh man…. Where are we?" I asked, standing up with wobbly legs.

"Well, that was definitely the worst travel through the portal I've ever had." Ayame said. Things like that were heard from all of us.

"Well? Any ideas where the heck we are?" I asked again.

"Nope. Nothing. No clue whatsoever" Tsuki said.

"Quick! Hide!" Akiita said. Immediately, we all jumped into a nearby bush. We were lucky Akiita had told us to hide, or we'd probably be dead. Two people, obviously guys. Well, one we could tell was a guy. He was tall, and had black hair pulled into a ponytail. The other one though, had long blonde hair, with some pulled into a high ponytail on his head, and bangs covering his left eye. VERY feminine looking if you ask me.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Yup." Ayame responded.

"Itachi Uchiha and the one and only girly guy, Deidara." Tsuki finished.

"SQUEE!!!!" Ayla, Ayame and I said. We definitely shouldn't have gone fangirl there. Their attention quickly turned to the bush all of us had somehow managed to fit in.

"We know you're hiding in there. Come out, un." Said the blonde one. The other one just stared at the bush. Looking defeated, we all climbed slowly out of the bush.

"How'd you know we were hiding in there?" I asked indignantly, sending a quick, almost unnoticeable wink to Ayame, who passed it along the entire group. Seeing as we had left both Deidara and Itachi speechless, we had just enough time to find some new weapons. Akiita and Ayla were both holding identical long swords and daggers. Ayame and I had gotten bows and full quivers of arrows. Rose and Tsuki had received many assorted ninja weapons. Our overall appearance hadn't changed much either. Instead of jeans and the other things we bought, we were wearing more traditional ninja gear. We were taller too.

"THAT'S what the portal did to us. Besides changing our outfits, we look like eight year olds now." I stated.

"Better than being four," Ayame grumbled.

"My hair! It's blue again!" Ayla yelled happily, beginning to twirl in circles. As we were observing things, Deidara and Itachi were watching us with very confused faces.

"Hey, could you guys take us to the Akatsuki headquarters please?" Ayame, Tsuki and I asked in unison with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's where I leave off this time! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Yea, I'm really sleepy right now and want to get this thing uploaded. Oh, and, I'm also using this for an extra credit essay for one of my classes, so don't mind my abnormal vocabulary here. So, R&R, 'cuz I won't upload chapter 4 until I get a review or two! The Random Cookie


	4. Plotting explosions already? Tsk tsk!

Mookie: Dun da da dun

Mookie: Dun da da dun! It's Chapter 4!! Yesh, I know I haven't updated I a really long time. Stupid writers block.

Ayame: We don't own Naruto or The Akatsuki

Akiita: By the way, my name will be Shilen in the rest of the story. Thank you

Tsuki: Heres chapter 4!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**See What Pizza Does To You**

**Chapter Three**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Previously on SWPDTY:

"_Hey, could you guys take us to the Akatsuki headquarters please?" Ayame, Tsuki and I asked in unison with puppy dog eyes._

"_Oh all right."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As we followed the two members, we all began to chatter excitedly.

"Why did the stone send us here? Why not home already?" Tsuki asked.

"Maybe……Maybe there's something here that we need to do." I tried to explain. "I mean, none of us here are skilled with the stone, so there's really nothing we can do until we get home. And this time, I promise I won't lose the stone." Meanwhile, out in front of us, Itachi and Deidara were listening to us and very quickly becoming very confused.

"You know guys, I think we definitely need to explode something while we're here, don't you think?" I said, a little too loudly since I knew that they were discreetly keeping surveillance over us. At the word explode, Deidara perked up and listened ever more carefully to our conversation. "But," I continued, "We'll have to get this just right. There can't be any evidence of what we did. It has to be absolutely perfect."

"Mookie, you're so fastidious. You know that?" Ayla said, looking straight at me. Attempting to ignore her, I continued. "We'll probably need to get Deidara-san's help with this though."

"We'll be able to convince him easy enough." Shilen said. As I was about to continue talking, Ayame interrupted me. "But what do we explode then?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Our first step is to persuade Deidara." Ahead of us, Deidara announced loudly, "Welcome to our wonderful Headquarters…Umm…Who are you girls anyways un?" We gave the usual introduction.

"I'm Mookie"

"Shilen."

"Ayla here!"

"Ayame"

"Tsuki"

"And I'm Rose!"

"Such original names…" Itachi said. Deidara nodded in agreement. As we got closer to a forest, I took one last look at the tranquil field we were walking in. We didn't walk very far into the forest when we finally approached a building. It wasn't as grotesque and ramshackle as I thought it would be. It was utterly stupendous! We all paused for a moment and let the two Akatsuki get a little farther ahead before I said quietly, "Put on the usual act okay?" The rest nodded in agreement before we ran to catch up.

"Hey Mookie, where is the stone anyways?" Ayame asked warily once we were inside.

"Right here." I said, indicating to the necklace I was wearing. It was a simple heart-shaped pendant on a silver chain. There was what looked like a purple jewel in the middle of the necklace. That purple jewel was in fact, the stone.

"Clever Mookie. Very clever." Rose said. When we finally stepped into the building, I was very surprised. I was expecting it to smell nice. Boy was I wrong. It was probably the most malodorous place I had ever been in. Then again, what was I supposed to expect? These were a bunch of S-ranked criminals here. All of the rest of the members stared us six like we were some kind of alien monster. Well except for one. One member in an orange and black swirled mask ran up to us. "Tobi is a good boy!!" He yelled when she stopped right in front of us.

"Go away Tobi, un."

"But Tobi wants to know who sempai brought back with him!"

"Then go talk to them yourself, un."

"Okay! Tobi will!" Deidara stalked of somewhere else and left us alone with the hyperactive member, Tobi.

"Hiya Tobi. I'm Mookie."

"Shilen."

"Ayla here!"

"Ayame"

"Tsuki"

"And I'm Rose!"

"Wow! Tobi thinks there are some many of you. Tobi wants to know where you are from!" I paused and looked to everyone else for an idea. _'Come on…What do I say? I can't tell him the truth... I got it!' _

"We're from….The Land of Waves….We were a squad of elite young shinobi…." I lied, urging the others to play along.

"Okay!! Well…Tobi has to go now! But Tobi will be back soon and then you can meet everyone else!! Bye!!" We all sighed with relief as Tobi left. I immediately begin fiddling with the stone again. "Judging by its color," I began, "We have about 24 hours before we can use the portal again. So that means we need to make our plans, get supplies, and explode something in that time." Everyone stared at me dumbfounded. With a group sigh, we al plopped on the floor. The fatigue that hit after a trip through the portal, especially by inexperienced travelers was beginning to kick in. Carefully, I stood. "There's a lake out back. And a boat. We can go think out there. Let's go." I said, walking away like I knew the way around perfectly.

"That's….A very tiny boat…" Ayla pointed out when reached it.

"We'll fit. We just can move around too much once we're in or we'll capsize it." At that we all climbed in, I getting in last. Once we were all semi-comfortable, I removed the dowel that held the boat to shore. "First off, what should we blow up while we're here?" I asked.

"That Akatsuki Base!" Shilen shouted. I heard murmurs of approval after she said that.

"Okay. Now we know what, but, we can't kill the whole Akatsuki….Lets see, Hidan won't be harmed, he's immortal. Sasori is out on a mission, Deidara will have to live, he's hopefully going to help us. We'll have to save Itachi too. And…I guess Tobi too." I paused to breathe and then continued. "So that means we'll be killing Leader-san, Zetsu, Kisame and Kakuzu and maybe we can attempt to get Orochimaru in the base just for the heck of it. That sound about right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now….How do we blow it up without causing suspicion? And then of course, we'll have to leave as soon as it explodes to avoid restitution. Ok?" Again, more nodding. It was all silent for some time before Ayla spoke up.

"Why don't we just get a giant teddy bear, open it up, have Deidara stuff it with clay, we'll hide in a niche or something and then when we're ready to leave, we can get everyone we're going to save out of there, we'll open the portal, Deidara will blow up the clay, which will blow up the lair." Ayla paused for a brief moment while we all stared in shock before she continued, "Then as soon as we see it explode we jump into the portal!" It was all totally silent as we all stared at Ayla.

"Good idea. Very good idea." I said, clapping. As everyone else joined in, Ayla blushed slightly. "Come on then, let's go find Deidara and see if he'll help!" I said, attempting to row back to the shore very fast. My attempt caused the whole boat to capsize, sending all of us into the water. At that moment we all started laughing hysterically. We swam back to shore and dried off before going back inside, only to find the one and only hyperactive member, Tobi, waiting for us.

"Tobi was waiting for you!" He said loudly when we got inside.

"Yeah…That's nice Tobi, do you know where Deidara is by any chance?" I asked quickly.

"Deidara-sempai is in his room!"

"Thanks Tobi." Before he could respond we ran off to Deidara's room. When we reached what we thought was Deidara's room, we all burst in without knocking. Instead of Deidara, we saw Orochimaru giving himself a manicure.

"What are _you _doing here?" Tsuki demanded.

"Giving myself a manicure. What do you think?" Orochimaru replied. Without another word, we slammed the door and tried a different one. We were right this time.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked impatiently as we burst in.

"We need your help. That's what." I replied immediately.

"With what exactly, un?"

"This." Ayla held up a teddy bear before I continued. "Its name is Mickey. Not as in Mickey Mouse, but Mickey as in one of my friends back home. We need you to fill it with your clay and explode it when we ask you to. Can you do that for us?"

"What's in it for me, un?"

"The end of half the Akatsuki. And we'll keep Tobi away from you." Rose bribed.

"Alright, un. I'll do it. Just tell me what you need me to do, un."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And that's where I'll end it for now. Hope you enjoyed chapter four! R&R or no chapter five! Thank you, and come again.

With love, peace, cookies and purple flying monkeys,

The Random Cookie

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
